


Melty Forge

by Winged_Cat



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Cat/pseuds/Winged_Cat
Summary: A romance foretold!  Star crossed lovers united by the Dream!  Today on Daylight Update and Twilight Spotlight, our interviewers bring you an exclusive: the story of how Team Melty met and formed!





	Melty Forge

**Daylight Update (DU):** So, tell us how you met.

 **Melty Flame (MFl):** Oh, that was so long ago.  Let's see, let's see...

* * *

**Melty Frost (MFr):** On a field trip to the hydroponics.  We were 8, and classmates.  I'd just heard that, back before the monsters, we used to do all that above ground, outside the city.  I was amazed, so I was trying to draw out what it was like.

 **Twilight Spotlight (TS):** I'm sure our viewers would like to see the drawing.

 **MFr:** Oh, no, no.  I was just 8!  It wasn't a very good drawing.

* * *

**MFl:** It was kind of basic, but even at that age she got her message across.  If only I had been more appreciative.  I thought it needed more action, more drama!

* * *

**MFr:** I was following along until she said the farmers needed to be battling monsters.  I mean, I was trying to show what actually happened.

* * *

**MFl:** So...we got into a fight.  It was entirely my fault.

* * *

**MFr:** I blame myself, and my pride.  If only I had tried talking her down.

* * *

**MFl:** The teacher didn't manage to separate us until after her drawing was torn up.  Sorry.

 **DU:** Oh, dear.  That's not an auspicious start.

 **MFl:** No, and I'm sure Frosty will agree in this evening's interview.

* * *

**TS:** You're right.  Melty Flame gave a very similar account, but she blamed herself.  Are you sure you didn't watch this morning's Daylight Update?

 **MFr:** I swore I would wait until after this interview is recorded.  We promised to give you the honest truth, as each of us saw it.  Anyway, we didn't speak again until the next day.

* * *

**MFl:** Oh I got such a lecture from my parents!  They wouldn't get off my case until I promised I would apologize.  So, right at the start of lunch time the next day, that's exactly what I did.

* * *

**MFr:** She was kind of loud about it.  I could tell she wanted everyone to know how sorry she was.

* * *

**MFl:** I didn't want there to be any mistake about it.  I needed to apologize, so I did.  But once that was done, I was still curious, so I asked her.

* * *

**MFr:** "Why did you want to draw the dead world?"  I had never thought about it like that before.  I just wanted to see how we got here, so I told her.

* * *

**MFl:** I want to say I forgot about everything else the moment she launched into her explanation, but I knew the teachers were still keeping their eye on me in case I was going to bully her.  So at first I just kept quiet and listened, like you're supposed to.  But the more Frosty went on, the more I got it.  Why, her explanation so enraptured me, I forgot to get lunch.

* * *

**MFr:** I'm pretty sure I heard her stomach growling before she did.  Fortunately I had more than I could eat that day, so I gave her my leftovers.

* * *

**MFl:** A fellow student who impressed me, and fed me when I was hungry?  I was still too young to understand love, but I knew this was someone I wanted to hang out with.

* * *

**MFr:** And so we did, best friends for years.  We were inseparable, and it was common speculation that we would be on a team together.  Which is why I was so distraught when I...failed.

* * *

**MFl:** She got a C on a chemistry midterm.  I still don't get why it was a problem.  Her grades were otherwise good enough.

* * *

**MFr:** I was going to flunk out!  I knew it!  And then I would never see Flamesy again.  I had never been so terrified in all my life!

* * *

**MFl:** She wasn't going to be valedictorian, but we were still on track to graduate from middle school together.  She wasn't buying it, so...well, she promised me she won't watch this until after her interview, so I'll just say it.  I lied to her.

* * *

**MFr:** Flamesy...said she could pull some strings, make sure I got into the next grade with her.  I knew it was illegal, but I was so scared of not being with her, I've never said a thing.  Umm...might I ask, did she say this morning exactly what she did?

 **TS:** She made a full confession on camera.  As it turns out, what she did was legal, so nobody's going to arrest her for it.

 **MFr:** She...what?  How?!?  N, never mind, I'll find out when I watch the interview.  Anyway, after that I was depressed.  I couldn't understand why she would do that for me.

* * *

**MFl:** I felt guilty for telling her one lie, so I tried some extreme honesty to balance it out.  I told her exactly why she mattered, why she was a good person.

* * *

**MFr:** I couldn't believe my ears.  She just wouldn't stop fighting my hurt, my sorrow, when I could not.

* * *

**MFl:** I was just ranting by the end.  But then I realized, everything I said was true.  Here was this wonderful person, right next to me this whole time.  And she trusted me.  If I hadn't had a crush on her before I certainly did then.

* * *

**MFr:** My angel.  Someone who refused to let me down.  I...well, you could say I had a crush on her since that day.

* * *

**MFl:** As our fans know, we had the Dream on the same night.  It was about a month after that talk.  I'd finally worked up the courage, and had been thinking about the best way to propose a date the night before.

* * *

**MFr:** When suddenly, poof, new hair.  Becoming a magical girl disrupts plans.  But I knew I had to tell her.  Even if it meant I would be fighting and she wouldn't.

* * *

**MFl:** You know how they say rumor travels fastest of all?  There were a few classmates I walked to school with every day.  The moment they saw me, they glanced at each other, and I now know what they were suddenly texting their friends about.  Without a word spoken, they marched us right up to each other.

* * *

**MFr:** They knew.  And they didn't want us to worry.  I remember them changing our route, saying there was something I needed to see.  And they were right, I did need to see her.

* * *

**MFl:** So, picture this.  Two groups of kids, one newly minted magical girl in each.  We see each other and stop.  One of her friends had the presence of mind to capture it on video, and that is what happened.  First I saw her hair, then I looked into her eyes.  Then we showed each other our marks.  And then, we kissed.

* * *

**MFr:** I think the most embarrassing thing is that our friends got their teachers' permission to be late for school that morning.  But I won't complain!

* * *

**MFl:** And the rest is history.  As our fans know, we do not plan on getting married until our powers go away, just in case.

* * *

**MFr:** I am...not as strong as some.  I could never muster on if I lost Flamesy.

* * *

**MFl:** If Frosty died, I...I don't know what I would do.  And I can't bear the thought of making her a widow.

* * *

**MFr:** We haven't even had sex yet.  We're saving that for our wedding day.

* * *

**MFl:** Besides, saving the city every night with my best friend and girlfriend?

* * *

Snuggled into her partner's side on a park bench, Melty Frost rolled her eyes as the recording of the Daylight Update interview came to an end.  "Did you have to leer like that, Flamesy?"

Melty Flame chuckled as the 5 minute warning chimed in the background.  Turning off the wall-mounted terminal so the inner barrier would register it as inactive and protect it, she pecked her love interest's brow.  "All in the name of giving them what they want, Frosty.  Do you think they bought our story?"

"That we're not just two dorks who like giving everyone the image of a pair of lovers to fawn over?  Yeah, I think our fans bought it."

Melty Flame looked into Melty Frost's eyes, a question on her lips but doubt sapping her courage to ask, leaving gnawing fear to grow in its place.

Until Melty Frost's mind clicked.  "Yes I still want to marry you, you doofus!  Counting down the days until I can say, 'I do!'"  Not waiting for a reply, she firmly kissed the occupant of her heart and all her dreams, and held the kiss until the night's inner barrier sprang up in a heart-shape-themed pink-and-white riot all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was SD Chapter 6 Page 19. Untransformed magical girls are supposed to look more down-to-earth, but comparing Team Melty's appearance there with their Chapter 5 appearance and speech patterns suggested their change when on the job might be due to more that just the magic.


End file.
